This invention is an improvement of the measuring tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,238 issued May 29, 2001 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,895 issued Oct. 19, 2004. This invention is for use in the construction profession with particular applicability to finish carpentry, framing carpentry, wall layout, drywall installation, fitting countertops, piping layouts, floor and ceiling installations and cabinetry. It also has direct applications in the graphic arts field, the engineering and drafting fields and other manufacturing situations where angle measurements are performed. This invention has direct applications in virtually every situation requiring an angle measurement, and it has a multitude of professional and household applications, providing precise angle readings for any carpentry project and any other project that requires angle measurement, angle copying, angle transferring, and/or angle projection with a laser.
This invention is used in the fitting of trim and decorative pieces, or any material, to the surface of wall surfaces, or any surfaces, which meet at an angular junction. This angular junction is commonly referred to as a miter joint. A miter saw/miter box is used to cut the trim and decorative pieces, or any material, in a precise manner so that a clean and accurate miter joint is established.
The invention is also used for fitting single pieces of trim, or any material, into any angle that is encountered. A miter saw/miter box is used to cut the material in a precise manner so that a clean and accurate fit is established between the freshly cut piece and the work surface(s).
In addition to the above-mentioned functions, which are specific to the angle scale that is virtually universal to the miter saw/miter box, this invention also has scales for determining the actual angle, or any interpretation of the actual angle, throughout an entire revolution (zero degrees through 360 degrees).
This invention has additional scales for determining, transferring and laying out the angles for common roof pitches. In the preferred embodiment, these scales are laid out in the standard “inches of rise per lineal foot.” The indicated roof pitch is simultaneously converted to a miter saw/miter box setting.
While a miter saw/miter box is the preferred and generally most accurate way to achieve the angled cuts determined by the invention, other means such as a hand saw, hand-held circular saw, radial arm saw, table saw, jig saw and any other means for achieving the determined cuts are contemplated by the inventor.
This invention has a laser accessory and provision is made for said laser accessory to be attached to the invention. The union of this invention with the laser accessory provides a means for projecting any angle setting from a chosen point of origin along the angle chosen and out to a distance limited only by the power of the laser. Such a laser projection is useful in the layout of walls and construction angles, regardless of what plane they are in. Such a laser projection is also useful in the electrical, plumbing, drywall and landscaping fields, as well as any trade or endeavor that requires the accurate determination, and/or projection, of any angle. It should be understood that a laser, or lasers, might also be incorporated in the body of the tool as a permanent fixture(s). All such alternative means for employing a laser(s) on the measuring tool are contemplated by the inventor.